The Heart of Exile
by Alvara19
Summary: Exiled from the only place he knew as home, Nero wanders aimlessly with the death threats from Fortuna's citizens constantly replaying in his head. Will his luck change when Dante stumbles upon him? Or will Fortuna sink its claws into him? Yaoi DantexNero
1. Can I keep him?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (again), and more that I am still thinking of.

I'm planning to make this story one of those that describes how Nero gets to Devil May Cry. Also, I named this chapter because Nero reminds me of a kicked puppy when he's hurt. You always just want Dante to hug him until he's all better. I can't think of anything else to type here so enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter One: Can I keep him?

* * *

The gray clouds overhead rumbled with the sound of thunder as clear drops of hellish rain fell from the heavens. The wind blew ferociously, making the small water drops bite against any portion of skin that was misfortune enough to be bare in this weather. The heavy mist coming from the pavement covered the world in a blue-gray curtain, blocking out nearly all visibility.

A lone figure walked down the rural road, red hood pulled over his head so the rain would not soak his silver hair. Blue eyes lazily observed the bare road out in the middle of nowhere. The young man was now fully aware that he was lost. The stretch of road looked the same as the last several miles he had been walking and he was sure that there was not going to be another city along this way for a couple dozen miles yet. He sighed, his breath coming out in a white puff in the surrounding cold air. He knew he should have stopped back at the last town and waited for the sun to rise but in pure determination he had continued on.

Nero had been walking for days now, only finding a few people willing to give him a ride. He was out of money now and not really sure where exactly he was going in the first place. All he knew was that he could not go back to Fortuna. Ever since the incident with the savior, the townspeople had blamed him and his devil bringer for corrupting the Order. How they came to that conclusion, Nero never figured out. Perhaps they thought he was manipulating them somehow, like a real devil, or maybe, they just wanted someone to blame for the destruction of the entire town. Either way, he was practically chased out of the town a few days after the demons appeared in fewer numbers. Kyrie had disappeared two days before the town had turned on him. He still was not sure where she had gone or if she was even on his side in the matter.

Nero was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a car honk loudly behind him. He turned around, aware that he had started walking in the middle of the road when no cars had past for the last hour. The car was a deep red convertible and the lack of roof made Nero question who would drive a vehicle like that in this kind of weather. Then again, he was the one walking alone in the downpour. The young man stepped off the road, watching as the car only pulled up a few feet before stopping in front of him.

"Kid? That you?" A familiar voice asked from the driver's seat. With the glare of the car's headlights gone, Nero could clearly see the rain drenched silver haired man wearing his usual red trench coat.

"Dante? What are you doing out here?" The younger man asked, walking up to the car now that he knew who it was.

"I could ask you the same, kid. Need a lift?" Dante offered, smiling at him like he was really glad to see him. Nero had not seen anyone give him that kind of smile for a while now and he could not help but smile back.

"Sort of. I don't really know where I'm going." Nero let the smile on his face drop as he was reminded of his situation. "I don't have anything to thank you for it anyway. So..." He backed away from the car door, expecting the older man to drive away without him. Dante frowned slightly at him, actually making Nero miss the smile that had graced his lips.

"You can thank me later. Right now, I think you need to get some sleep and something to eat. You look pale. Come on, kid. I'll take you to my place. Get in." Dante patted the black leather seat next to him before unlocking the passenger side door. The younger man smiled again and opened the door, climbing in before shutting it behind him.

"Why no roof, old man? You like being soaked by the rain?" Nero teased lightly, feeling like he really should thank the other. Dante only shrugged at the comment, smiling again as he pressed down on the gas and continued down the barren road. "So why are you out here?"

"Just got back from a mission a few towns over. It was a bloody mess. The whole town was overrun by demons. Smelt of blood, both human and demon. I couldn't even find the man who hired me." Dante said, turning the high beams on in an attempt to see a bit more than a few meters ahead. "Anyway, I cleared it out and decided to head back to the office when I ran into you standing dumbly on the road like you were trying to get hit. What's the deal with that, kid?" He glanced over at the younger man, noticing that the other was practically curled in on himself in the leather seat. Dante's voice dropped lower, concern filling his words as he spoke, "What happened to Fortuna? Why are you here, kid?"

"I was exiled..." Nero muttered, his words muffled slightly by the fabric of his sleeves. "Actually, it was more like 'chased out'. I even had some death threats thrown at me."

"Why?" Dante asked. His brow furrowed as he stared at the road, wondering if the people in Fortuna were really that stupid. Then again, the city was taken over by an order of psychotic humans that turned themselves into demons and the citizens practically welcomed it. "You practically saved their asses from that crazy 'Order of the Sword' crap. They should be thanking you, not exiling you." Nero only shrugged halfheartedly. The devil hunter glanced at the younger man again before reaching over and patting the silver haired teenager on the shoulder. Nero winced and sharply pulled away, making the elder man raise a silver eyebrow.

"Sorry." Nero rubbed his left shoulder softly and hissed under his breath. "Not all of them just threatened. I got a gun pulled on me twice and the bullets may still be embedded in my shoulder. I'm not sure. I haven't checked yet."

_So Fortuna is that stupid. _Dante slowed the car down and pulled off to the side of the road before grabbing the younger hunter's shoulder. Nero glanced over it to try and see what the older man was doing. He hissed when Dante pulled away the frayed edges of the two holes in the back of the denim coat, hearing the elder click his tongue softly as he looked over the wounds.

"You have to be more careful, kid. Even if you are part demon, that won't stop a bad infection." Dante turned back to the steering wheel and pulled back onto the road quickly. "When we get to the office, I'm going to have to remove the bullets so you can heal properly. Hope you can deal with pain, kid." Nero let out a short laugh, his devil bringer still rubbing his shoulder lightly through the layers of his clothes.

"I think I can. I've gotten used to it."

* * *

The office was dark and silent when Dante pulled up. He figured that Lady and Trish must have left eariler, after raiding the fridge and most likely his wallet. He parked the car in front by one of the streetlights in front of Devil May Cry, noting silently that the bulb had burnt out and would probably never be fixed.

Dante turned off the ignition, pocketing his keys and glancing over to the sleeping form of the younger hunter. He laughed to himself, knowing that the other man had to be really exhausted to be able to sleep in this rain. He watched Nero's brow furrow as he slept and Dante wondered if he was dreaming of Fortuna. He felt that he should wake him, but then the younger man may get pissed at him. The elder could carry him in and get his ass kicked later. Or Dante could leave him out in the rain, but he could not do that in good conscience. The kid had been chased out of his home and even threatened if he stayed or came back. The older hunter had to wake him. Besides, he probably deserved a good ass kicking for leaving Nero in that religious city with that demonic arm of his.

"Hey, kid. It's time to wake up. We're here." Dante carefully ruffled Nero's soaked hair.

The younger man groaned softly, subconsciously leaning into the touch of the fingers raking through his hair. He rubbed his eyes softly with his right hand, used to his devil bringer enough now that he would not stab himself in the eye with a talon even when he was drowsy. He opened his eyes slowly, glancing around to find that they were in a city and from the looks of it, the bad side of the town.

"Where is 'here'?" Nero asked, staring at the dark building beside them. The store front was only illuminated by the flickering maroon sign just above the wooden door. The bars on the windows mixed with the location of the office did not make it seem like the most welcoming place in the world.

"Devil May Cry. It's basically where I stay when I'm not on a mission. I guess you could call it my home." Dante said, getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance of the office. "You can stay here until you find that place you were looking for."

Nero followed him closely, not entirely comfortable with how the outside area screamed sleazy corruption. It was certainly a lot different from Fortuna. He walked through the heavy wood doors after the older man, closing the door behind him as Dante flipped on the light. Nero cringed slightly at the office, noticing alcohol bottles lying everywhere. The desk at the center of the room was covered in pizza boxes and more bottles. There were even trash cans in the corner of the room filled with, surprisingly enough, booze bottles and pizza boxes. Nero did not take another step into the room, knowing that he could not make a mess like this if he even tried. Dante noticed that he had stopped walking and turned to back to him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong, kid?" Nero blinked a few times, feeling a bit ticked at the 'kid' comment the elder kept using even though the other could not even handle cleaning up after himself.

"Well, old man." Dante tilted his head to the side at the new nickname the younger slayer gave him. "For starters, your place is a dump."


	2. Mental Bullet Wounds

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (again), and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Two: Mental Bullet Wounds

* * *

"Ah! Be careful, old man." Nero warned as Dante finally got one of the bullets out of the flesh of his left shoulder. The elder man laughed quietly at the man sitting on the floor with his back to him. He shifted slightly on the couch so he could get a better angle for extracting the second bullet, watching the first wound slowly start to heal. Nero flinched as Dante pressed the small knife into the second injury. The older man had to grab his shoulder lightly before he accidentally cut him.

"It would be easier to be careful if you didn't move so much, kid. This is the last one so bare with it. We're almost done." Dante said, managing to get the small blade behind the bullet.

"Ouch! Well, sorry. It's not like I do this everyday. I fight demons and most of them don't have gu-ns!" Nero yelped as Dante yanked out the final bullet, turning to glare at the older slayer who only grinned and waved the bloody bullet in his hand.

"You should learn to take bullets out. It's useful when someone shoots a little too close to your heart." The red clad man tossed the bullet next to the other one resting on the coffee table. "So, tell me. How did a citizen manage to pull a gun on you, kid? It doesn't seem like you to just let your guard down." Nero shrugged, suppressing a wince as the second wound had not healed yet.

"They were just citizens, not trained soldiers like the Holy Knights. I never thought they would try to kill me." He said, running a hand through his still wet silver hair. Dante tilted his head to the side, staring at the naked back of the younger man as he spoke.

"How about that girl you saved? Didn't she try to talk them out of the whole exile thing?"

Nero opened his mouth to respond but could not as his throat tightened. He closed it and chose to shrug off the question, hoping that it was just rainwater from his soaked hair dripping down his cheeks. He kept his face turned away from the elder as he reached for his navy shirt, pulling it on before sitting next to the older slayer.

Dante frowned at how the younger hunter ignored his question, wondering if the redheaded girl had been one of the reasons he was exiled. He dropped the subject, not wanting to make the other man angry at him and drive him away. Dante placed the bloody knife on the table and checked the clock mounted on the wall, seeing that it was almost four in the morning.

"Looks like pizza will have to wait. It's too early for Pizza one to be open." Dante yawned midway through the sentence, his eyes feeling a bit heavy. He stood up and looked over at the younger devil hunter. "Better get some sleep. I'll order out later."

"Do you ever eat anything other than pizza?" Nero asked, glancing around the office and finding the answer to his own question. He grimaced and was beginning to think that he was going to have a hard time living here with the older man's lifestyle.

"Nope. It's easy to get and I love to eat it. You expect me to cook something when I only have time for missions and sleep?" Dante laughed, walking towards the stairs. "You can sleep on the couch. I would offer you the guest room but it's being used for storage right now."

"Don't you have a heater or something? It's freezing down here, old man." Nero shook his head, trying to rid his hair of the water dripping down his face and neck. Dante tapped his chin lightly as he stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Now that I think about it, I think there is one somewhere in the extra room. You can use whatever you want in there. Most of it is junk." Dante yawned again, covering his mouth with a hand. "There should be blankets in there too. Get settled in and I'll see if I have anything for you to sleep in." The elder disappeared up the steps, leaving Nero alone in the office.

The young man pulled off his shirt again, staring at the navy cloth that had turned black from the heavy rain. He felt his cheeks burn lightly at how kind Dante was being to him. He wanted to thank him but he just could not bring himself to do it, besides, it felt as if the mere words would not be enough now.

Nero took a breath, trying to cool his cheeks before standing and making his way up the stairs. He glanced around the hallway, his devil bringer resting on the railing of the small brown balcony above the office area as he waited for Dante. There were only three doors, one of which was open to display a bathroom. Nero thought about taking a hot shower to rinse away the cold water he was still drenched in, but the looming drowsiness from prior restless nights steered him away from the thought. Instead, he grabbed a towel from the rack inside the small room, drying his dripping hair quickly. Nero put the towel down when he heard one of the doors open, Dante walking out with an armful of clothes.

"Here, kid." The older hunter held out the clothes, letting Nero take them and set them onto the counter with a nod. Dante let his smile slip slightly before reaching out and ruffling the younger man's already tangled hair. "Don't let it get you down. It's not like the whole world hates you. I know I don't."

Nero felt the burning sensation in his cheeks again. He shifted his feet slightly and staring at the sink as he struggled to find something to say to the older man. Dante only smiled at him, his hand moving from his hair to pat his shoulder lightly.

"Night, kid. Try to get some sleep. I know you need it." The elder turned away from him, his hand lingering longer on the young hunter's shoulder than it should have when he left to head back to his room.

Nero closed the bathroom door after he heard Dante enter his room. He had never felt nervous around the other hunter before. He owed him a lot, not only for help during the Savior incident but for taking him in when he had no where else to go. When Nero thought back to when he first met the red clad man, he remembered thinking he was nothing but a demon, no emotions or kindness whatsoever. Now, he felt almost guilty for feeling that way.

The young demon slayer picked up the deep red long sleeved shirt that was sitting on the top of the pile of clothes, rubbing the soft material between his fingers and smiling. He put the shirt back down and pulled out a pair of what looked to be clean boxers. Nero blushed lightly, embarrassed but happy that he would not have to sleep in his wet ones. He set it aside with the shirt before unbuckling his belt and sliding off his jeans with his boxers. He pulled on the dry underwear, running a finger subconsciously over the blue embroidery on the black silk. Grabbing the red shirt, he quickly put it on as well. He sighed afterwards, remembering and enjoying how it felt to wear clean, dry clothes again.

_'It's not like the whole world hates you.' _The elder's words echoed in his mind suddenly, making him glance down at the soft blue glow of his devil bringer. _It certainly feels like it with this thing scaring everyone that even tries to get close to me._ Nero yanked the long sleeve of the shirt over the demonic arm, covering his hand so he could not see any of it. The faint glow under the red fabric still gave it away.

Nero shook his head, ridding it of the plaguing thoughts and moving to open the door closest to the bathroom. Luckily, it was the spare room, though Nero would say calling it a 'room' was a stretch. There were boxes stacked everywhere, hole ridden blankets, piles of aging books, and the rusted heater Dante had mentioned. The young hunter walked in and closed the door behind him, noticing a small area clear of the assorted junk by the single window. Nero grabbed a thick blanket that was draped lazily over an old guitar and another one sitting on an old box, rolling the second into a makeshift pillow.

The moonlight shone through the window, casting a calming glow over the crowded room. Nero put the rolled blanket in the corner where the wall and a large box met, reaching out to the heater and turning it on the lowest setting before lying down. He pulled the thick blanket over him, the warm fabric only smelling faintly of dust. Nero had to admit that sleeping in Dante's storage room was actually more comfortable than some of the motels he had been staying in for the past few days. He curled up in the small space under the window as the heater slowly warmed the room, his eyes drooping before closing completely. He nuzzled the blanket under his head softly. He was glad that the glares in his dreams had softened and that a red clad man was there beside him, glaring back at the angry citizens of Fortuna.

* * *

Dante had disappeared off to the Bullseye bar later the next day, thinking about everything Nero had told him. He sat on one of the dark navy bar stools, sipping a glass of vodka slowly. The dank musk of the bar and the low hum of its patrons filled the surrounding air. It was more crowed than usual and it made the elder wonder if Love Planet was holding a special event with the attached bar.

Dante was glad that Nero's bullet wounds were not deep enough to cause real damage to the younger slayer, most of the marks left were healed by that morning but it still had not quelled his anger for the bastards in Fortuna. In an attempt to stop himself from storming to the island and unleashing hell again, he offered the younger man a drink at the bar to celebrate meeting up again. Nero had refused, saying that he wanted to get settled in the office before he went out in the city. Dante had joked that he was scared of the sleazy city but that only resulted in a firm punch in the gut.

_At least it got his mind off Fortuna. Damn city has probably made the kid phobic of public places now. _Dante thought, taking another sip of the strong alcohol and frowning. _I hope he's alright. He'll never let me know if it's tearing him apart but at least he's safe with me._

A few men talking loudly and shouting by the entrance of Love Planet distracted him from his thoughts. The silver haired man glanced over to see a group of men surrounding one of the bulletin boards in the small hallway, each staring at the papers littering and falling off its surface. Dante huffed in disgust and turned back to his drink, not interested in the bounties on the heads of anyone who was on the bad side of someone with power and money. He felt a few eyes on him moments later, the bounty hunters lowering their voices before speaking with their companions after noticing him.

_Great. Who did I piss off now? _Dante thought bitterly, not wanting to deal with some idiot after his head when Nero was still recovering from being kicked out of his home. He placed a few bills on the bar and nodded slightly at the bar tender before standing from the bar stool, deciding to see what the commotion was about. The devil hunter made his way to the bulletin board, pushing through the group of armed men as a few left with some poor bastards' wanted posters in their hands. Dante ignored the few drunken glares he received as he walked up to the mess of papers tacked to the board. He glanced over them, most of the people looking harmless and the prices lower than what Dante got paid after Lady took out 'her cut'.

_Hmm, maybe I'm not up here. _The experienced devil slayer thought, about to go back to the bar and order another drink until one of the posters caught his eye. _Shit, it can't be…_


	3. Cold Heart

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (again), and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Three: Cold Heart

* * *

Dante rushed down the block, the poster stuffed into one of the pockets of his black and red leather pants so the rain would not soak through the paper. It was still storming, sheet lightning dancing across the black clouds and threatening to strike the tall buildings of the city as the hunter rushed through the streets. He quickly made his way up the steps to Devil May Cry, pushing open the doors and bursting into the office.

Dante stopped himself from yelling for Nero suddenly, closing his mouth and blinking at his surroundings. After a moment of staring at the room, he walked back outside, double checking the flickering neon sign and address. Dante walked back into the office cautiously, confused as to why the rotting pizza boxes and empty beer bottles were gone suddenly. The leather couch looked like it had just been bought and his desk did not have a speck of dust or pizza crumbs on it. Even the trash cans that had been sitting in the corner near the brown couch were now outside on the curb, filled with the missing pizza boxes and booze bottles. In the place of the trash cans sat a broom and other cleaning supplies that he vaguely remembered shoving into the storage room so Trish and Lady would not pester him about the state of the office. He had been out for no more than an hour or two and his office looked exactly the same way it had been when he first moved in.

"I told you your place was a dump, old man." Dante looked up from the cleaned area when he heard Nero walk out of the kitchen, dressed in the black jeans and blue t-shirt he gave him with the other clothes yesterday. The younger man leaned on the doorway to the small kitchen, his arms crossed and a spoon resting in the grip of his human hand. "I was wondering when you were going to get back so I heated up some noodles that were in the fridge. They had a note taped to them saying 'Don't touch, Dante' or something like that."

Nero shrugged, shifting slightly in embarrassment at the older man's surprise at the spotless shop. Fortuna was at the forefront of his mind and he needed to do something get his mind off of what happened a few days ago. It was merely coincidence that he stumbled across the cleaning equipment while pacing in the limited space of the extra room that was now his. Before he knew it, the entire building was clean except for Dante's bedroom and he was starving. The bowl full of pasta was the only thing that looked even close to edible in the entire kitchen. Taking note that he was not Dante, Nero decided to cook them over the barely used stove.

"You want some?" Nero offered, motioning to the inside of the kitchen. The elder only gave a short nod before the younger man disappeared back into the kitchen.

Dante slid a hand into the pocket of his pants, clutching at the poster as he stared at the open doorway and the cooking hunter in front of the stove. _How the hell am I going to tell him? It's not like I can ignore it and hope it goes away..._

"Hey, kid." Dante said, rubbing the back of his neck and walking over to the door. He thought over what words to say, the poster still crumpled under his tightening grip.

"Yeah, Dante?" The older slayer looked up from the floor, meeting darker blue eyes that looked like they were carrying a lighter weight than the day before. _Shit, what am I suppose to do? Tell him and destroy the part of him that is starting to get over that fucking city?_

"...Nothing. It's nothing." Dante glanced over to the pot of noodles, his eyes refusing to meet the other's azure pools. Nero tilted his head in confusion before ignoring the older man and turning back to the stove.

* * *

Dante sighed heavily, leaning back on the leather couch with the crumpled poster laying in his hands. Nero had headed upstairs a while ago, saying goodnight to the older devil hunter before disappearing into the mass of boxes in the storage room. He might as well have taken Dante's room since the elder doubted he would get any sleep that night. He raised the wrinkled paper to his face, his eyes running across the bold words as he muttered them under his breath.

"Dangerous man. Wanted dead. Seven hundred thousand dollar reward. Bring corpse to claim." Dante's eyes narrowed at the picture of the silver haired teenager living with him now. As many times as the older man tried, he could not twist the image so it was just a possibility that it was a man who looked like Nero. Then again, the only people who looked like him were himself and his dead twin brother, but Dante choose not to dwell on that thought for too long. The younger man was dressed in his normal clothing, Red Queen strapped to his back and Blue Rose in the holster on his hip. His right arm was still human and the ex-order member was even smiling in the picture, a gloved hand resting on his shoulder was the only thing the elder had yet to place. It looked somewhat familiar.

It dawned on Dante but he was reluctant to accept it.

"No. It couldn't be. It makes no sense." His voice dropped to a low rumble in his chest, nearing a growl as he looked closer at the picture. A white covered arm was around Nero's shoulders, gold embroidery lining the cuff of the sleeve. The shoulder that was visible of the man was strong and showed a sense of discipline. There was also a small brush of red hair and a small portion of a long white dress on the other side of Nero.

Dante gripped the wanted poster so tight that he effectively tore the side that showed the woman. No wonder the younger hunter was smiling, it was a cropped family portrait. He felt outraged and disgusted, growling loudly and glaring at the visible red hair. The very woman Nero had risked life and limb to save was now helping the damned city track down and murder him. Dante gritted his teeth as he felt his devil side flare up, not expecting this from the one woman who Nero had thought completely accepted him.

_Fucking bitch!_

_

* * *

_

Nero's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud crash from the office. He sat up and pulled himself from his dreams in his small corner by the window. He yawned as he woke up and grabbed Blue Rose from under the rolled up blanket. The young man hesitated leaving the comfortable spot, wondering if Dante had just dropped something. A second, louder crash made him rush to his feet and out of his room. He stopped at the railing of the small balcony, aiming his revolver over it and letting his eyes search the lower floor.

Nero relaxed his index finger on the trigger when he noticed Dante standing alone in front of what looked to be the shattered remains of the round coffee table. He raised a fine silver eyebrow when he saw the brown couch upside down over the bar in the corner, smashed bottles pouring their contents over the wood and leather. The younger slayer lowered the Blue Rose but kept it in hand as he walked down the stairs. Nero could have sworn Dante was shaking, most likely from rage. From how tense the older man looked, the young man was sure that he would not be able to defend himself very well from him, even with his revolver in hand.

"Dante?" Nero asked, feeling adrenaline flood his system as he wondered if this was going to end in a fight. He took a few more steps closer to the older hunter, watching Dante glance over his shoulder at him. "Are you alright?" The younger slayer jumped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder tightly and pulling him closer, instinct seizing him as he quickly pressed the barrel of his revolver to Dante's chest.

"Sorry, kid." Dante whispered, his voice low and his warm breath brushing gently across Nero's ear. The elder wrapped his arms around him in a close embrace, Blue Rose pressed between them tightly as Dante buried his face in the younger hunter's neck. Nero's eyes were wide as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. "You can shoot me if you want." The elder chuckled.

Nero slowly let out a breath he did not know he was holding, glancing down through the limited space between them to see Blue Rose pointed directly at the other man's heart. He had not meant to, but instinct had moved in when Dante's violent eyes were on him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure what to do with the older demon slayer this close to him. More importantly, he did not know why he was the one shaking now.

"I thought you said getting bullets in your heart was bad." Nero said, not sure what he was going to say as the words left his mouth without his consent. Dante stopped laughing to sigh deeply against his neck.

"Do whatever you want, kid, as long as it makes you feel better."

Blue Rose dropped to the floor with abandon after the words were spoken, but Nero still did not return the embrace because of the pure apprehension racing through his mind.


	4. Danger in Numbers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Four: Danger in Numbers

* * *

"I'm going back to Fortuna."

It was early in the morning, just after seven o' clock. The rain was still pouring outside, unrelenting in its attempts to drown the city. The loud beating of the drops against the streets and roof roared tremendously as the lights in the office flickered, threatening to stay off when the thick bolts of lightning shot down from the sky.

Dante yawned from under the magazine on his face, Nero's voice waking him from his small nap. Like he had thought, he did not get much sleep the night before. Pulling the magazine off, he blinked his eyes to adjust them to the brightness of the room. He pulled one of his legs off his oak desk, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"What, kid?" Dante muttered, opening his eyes to see Nero standing on the other side of the desk with his arms crossed. His brow furrowed as he realized the younger man was wearing his normal clothes without his usual weapons, the sight reminding him of the torn wanted poster stuffed in the pocket of his red trench coat hanging on the back of his chair.

"I said, I'm going back to Fortuna, old man. It's like you said, it's not my fault the Order went off the deep end." Nero said, a determination echoing in his voice as he stared down at the older man. "I want to see if I can reason with them." Dante tensed, knowing too well how that 'reasoning' was going to end.

"Kid, you said they chased you out of town and pulled a gun on you. I don't think they will listen." Dante pulled his other leg off the desk, folding his arms over it. "It's better if you stick around here for a while. If you go back now, you might not be able to leave with just a few bullets in your shoulder." Nero snorted at the suggestion.

"I can handle myself. That only happened because I wasn't expecting it. I know better now, old man." Nero sat down on the corner of the oak, hands resting on its surface as he watched the older man. "Kyrie will help me. Fortuna trusts her. If they won't listen to me, they'll listen to her." Dante looked a bit uneasy after he spoke. The young hunter wondered if it was the same thing that made him wreck the office the other night. The couch was still dripping a mix of vodka and rum onto the floor in the corner, no longer sitting upon the broken glass atop the bar.

"I don't know. Some people can surprise you. Women especially. I partnered up with two of them to help out with missions a while back, thinking it would be a blast. In the end, I ended up in dept to the two bitches from hell. I bet that girl you had in Fortuna isn't much different, kid." Dante went silent after the last sentence that left his mouth, knowing it did not come out the way he intended it.

Nero's eyes snapped to Dante's, the glare daring him to repeat what he just said. The claws of the younger hunter's devil bringer curled up, leaving groves in the wood as they dragged across it. He only had one person in Fortuna that he could trust and he did not need Dante reinstating the doubt of that in his mind.

"She's not like that. How can you say that when you don't even know her!" Nero stood up hastily from leaning against the desk, his fists clenched tightly. Dante swallowed, standing up after the younger man and knowing that he had just dug his own grave.

"I'm just saying that you can't trust that she's on your side. She grew up in the same city as the man that shot you." Dante tried to explain, staring straight into the eyes that were trying to set him ablaze with the intensity of their glare. He knew he had broken the younger hunter's last nerve when he saw him turn and walk towards the entrance of the office.

"Kid, wait!" The younger man gritted his teeth, swearing if he heard the other hunter call him 'kid' one more time, he was going to lose it.

"Kid-!"

"Shut it, Dante! I hate that you keep calling me that! I have a fucking name!" Nero turned sharply with his teeth bared, reminding Dante of some of the worst demons he had faced. "I fucking grew up with Kyrie! She's practically my sister and you have the guts to say that you know her better than I do? You don't even know her name, you bastard!" The younger man ran to the door, ripping it open hard enough to slam it into the wall before he disappeared into the storm.

"Nero!" Dante yelled, rushing outside quickly. He jumped back when he was in the center of the road, a motorcycle skidding to a stop in front of him and barely missing hitting him. The motorcyclist pulled the visor of her helmet up, looking at him through mismatched eyes.

"What's the rush, Dante? You nearly made me add more to what you already owe me." She turned off the bike's engine before leaned up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Out of my way, Lady!" Dante said over the howl of the wind and pouring rain, moving around the red motorcycle and running forward. He slowed down after a few paces before stopping, glancing around the street and letting his shoulder slump at the thick mist the rain was creating. "Damn it." Dante looked around again, trying to get a glimpse of anything that told him where the younger slayer had gone. The older man even sniffed the air, sighing and covering his face with a gloved hand as the only scent that came to his nose was of the murky water.

"What's wrong, Dante? Your boyfriend run out on you?" Lady asked as the other hunter walked back towards her and the office. Dante past her without looking up, entering the office for a moment. The devil huntress raised an eyebrow when he came back out with all of his equipment strapped to him.

"Here." Dante held out the torn wanted poster, letting Lady take it before tapping the image. "Find him and bring him back here." The woman looked over the young silver haired man in the picture, memorizing the features even if the man would stand out fairly easily.

"I didn't know you were hunting humans now, Dante. You don't seem like the type." She gave the poster back before turning the key in the ignition and watching Dante walk past her again.

"I'm not hunting him. I'm protecting him. The kid doesn't even know bounty hunters are after his head. I should have told him..." Dante's voice dropped at the last sentence, making Lady strain to hear it. The devil hunter looked over his shoulder at her, an expression on his face that she had only seen once, after the events of Temen-ni-gru. "We have to find him or he's as good as dead, Lady." He sprinted out into the darkness of the storm, intent on finding the younger man before he was killed.

* * *

Nero panted as he ran through the streets, not sure where he was going in the city and not caring in that moment. He past a few broken down bars, unaware of the few people watching him in their drunken stupor. He ignored the eyes on the back of his head, focusing on getting as far away from Devil May Cry as he possibly could. He shut his eyes tightly as he sprinted down the stone roads, trying to block out the doubt Dante had renewed in his mind. _Kyrie will help me. Dante's wrong. Dante's wrong!_

Nero slowed to a walk and opened his eyes, not recognizing any of the buildings around him. He sighed, covering his eyes with his human hand and ignoring it when a small noise that sounded like a sob escaped his throat. He walked away from the center of the road and disappeared into a small alleyway, shaking the water from his hair as the endless rain soaked it once again.

_He's wrong. I was wrong to trust him. He's just another demon! I should just ignore him! He doesn't know anything about her!_ Nero leaned against the brick wall of one of the buildings, leaving his back to the street as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest when the cold wind whipped against his back. _It's all his fault in the first place! If he didn't show up, the Order would have just...would have just...I don't fucking know._

"Damn it!" Nero slammed his fist into the wall, leaning his forehead against the brick as the knuckles of his left hand bled before the skin knitted back together slowly. "How do I know who the hell I can trust?" He whispered under his breath, confused on where he was wanted or even allowed to stay in the world.

Footsteps resonating along the stone behind him reminded him that he was not alone in the city. Nero pulled himself away from the wall and tried to pull himself together, not noticing the sound of the footsteps stop. He sighed softly, too busy wiping at the water on his cheeks that he hoped was just rain that he did not hear the cock of a gun behind him. He turned towards the street, wanting to just leave the sleazy place and never return. He opened his eyes, azure meeting the glimmer of metal instantly. Nero's eyes widened, barely able to intake a breath of cold air into his lungs before the trigger was pulled.

Nero felt himself fall back onto the brick wall, watching the world turn red and blur through his eyelashes. He closed his eyes tightly as pain ripped through his forehead, something thicker than the rainwater dripping down his face. He felt the ground under his hands, not recalling when he slid down the wall and onto the stone. The young hunter opened his eyes slightly, seeing the gun pointed at him again but the angle of the streetlights and his blurred vision did not allow him to see any of his attacker. His body started to convulsed suddenly and it took Nero a moment to realize he was being shot again, the bullets forming new holes in his red hoodie. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as the man above him unloaded the gun into his chest, not able to gain it back as he tasted copper on his tongue.

Nero lifted his devil bringer blindly, grabbing the barrel of the gun when the gunshots stopped. He felt his eyes water as his vision faded, the rain washing away the crimson pooling under his limp form. He slumped forward as his arm dropped lifelessly to the stone lining the ground, his forehead hitting the silver gun and streaking the metal with his blood. Tears escaped him, running down his cheeks silently as he fell into darkness.

_Dante…_


	5. Questions of the Betrayed

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Five: Q_uestions of the _B_etrayed  
_

_

* * *

_

Dante crossed his arms, fidgeting in the doorway of Devil May Cry as he waited for Lady to return to the office. He had searched the entire north side of town to come up with nothing, not even a clue as to if Nero was still in the city at all. Lady had driven to sweep the southern end of the city and had not come back yet. Dante could only hope that she was taking this long wrestling the young man onto her bike and driving him back.

The sound of her motorcycle's engine resounded down the street, the headlight coming into view of the office before he saw the devil huntress. His heart sank when he noticed she was alone, a bad feeling beginning to sink into the back of his mind. Dante slipped inside the office before Lady could even stop in front of it, grabbing what cash he could find in his desk and the keys to his deep red convertible. The brown haired woman walked in through the open front doors, leaning against the archway and watching Dante shove around seventy dollars into his pants pockets.

"Where are you going? I came all the way here to collect on your debt and you force me to drive around the city looking for a wanted man. What's going on, Dante?" Lady said, trying to brush the water off her dripping helmet. Dante checked his equipment before walking towards her in hurried steps.

"Take what you want, just watch over the office when I'm gone. I have to get to Fortuna. I'll be back in a few days." Dante pushed past her, out into the rain that seemed to pelt him harder. He made his way to the parked red car, opening the driver's side door and ignoring the squelching noise the wet leather seat made when he sat down.

"Take what I want? Wow, I never thought I would hear that." Lady watched the older man start the car, calling out to him over the rain before he could shift the car into drive. "Fine, I'll stay! Just make sure you bring back your boyfriend soon!"

"I will." Dante chuckled quietly as he pressed down on the gas, smirking at how Nero would kick his ass if he heard what he was being called. He drove off down the street, the smile dropping from his face as he hoped the younger man would at least have the chance to kick his ass for it.

* * *

Dante swore loudly and kicked one of the black tires of his convertible. He took a few steps away from the vehicle before he fulfilled the temptation to slice it into pieces with Rebellion. In his rush to save Nero from death, he had forgotten to check how much fuel was in the damned car. He sighed and folded his hands behind his neck, aware that his car had run out of gas around the same area he had picked Nero up from the side of the road a few days ago. The nearest gas station was about twelve miles behind him and he was still several miles from the docks. Dante shut his eyes tightly and tried to think, feeling that every second he wasted, Nero could be in the hands of some bloodthirsty bounty hunter. Or worse, in the center of Fortuna.

The son of Sparda glanced up at the sky, the dark clouds swirling above him menacingly as they soaked him to the bone. He shut his eyes again, knowing that if the younger man was dead it would be because of him. The only real fight they had while Nero was at the office was before he left. The rest of the time he had spent with the young spitfire was almost like he had a roommate or even a, dare he say it, housewife.

There was also the night before, when he had pulled Nero into his arms out of some abstain fear that had escaped him. He had seen the distraught expression on the other hunter's face but there was no disgust. Nero had expected the older man to punch him, not hug him and Dante knew that. What the elder did not know was how much the younger man effected him. The shivers down young slayer's spine as his hot breath hit him, the smooth skin over lean muscle under the thin shirt the other was wearing, and the soft panting coming from his lightly parted lips were almost the older devil hunter's undoing. Dante still remembered the flow of his adrenaline changing course from 'kill everything' to 'fuck the kid until he knows someone wants him'. It took every scratch of control he had inside his body to just bury his head in the crook of Nero's neck, the scent he found there nearly throwing that control out the window along with anything in their path to the bedroom.

A large crack of thunder woke Dante from his small daydream, interrupting him from the part where he would toss Nero onto the bed and rip off the offending clothing between him and the beautiful pallid skin. He shook his head, trying to push aside the daydreams until he had the younger demon slayer back at Devil May Cry. Dante pulled Rebellion from the back seat, strapping it into its place on his back before patting the hood of his beloved car.

"You better be alive, kid. I'm leaving my car behind for you." Dante's voice dropped to a low mutter, the next clash of thunder overshadowing his voice. He turned away from the convertible walking down the empty road, not sure if he would find the vehicle later or when Lady would allow him to keep enough money to put a down payment on a new one.

* * *

Nero groaned, consciousness slowly returning to him when the ache in his forehead and chest refused to let him sleep through the pain any longer. His human hand found its way to his head, making him wince and pull away when he accidentally pressed on the spot where the bullet was lodged in his skull. He slowly opened one of his dark blue eyes, the room appearing red through his hazy vision. The young hunter wiped at his eyes, careful not to touch his forehead again. When he pulled his arm away, he could see a bit better with the crimson liquid smeared over the pale skin of his wrist instead of his eyes.

The young demon slayer groaned as he forced himself to sit up, his chest aching as he shifted the bullets still embedded in his flesh. He looked around, remembering that he had been in a back alley before he had been shot. The place he was in now was unquestionably not the same alleyway. The floor was a beautiful maroon colored tile, the color flowing naturally with the Victorian wallpaper decorating the walls. Metal grating covered the two small windows in the room, disguised as decor when it was clear they were used to keep what was in the room, in. A four poster bed was sitting in the corner of the room, standing out in the room with its dark wine sheets and veil. Nero took note that he had been haphazardly tossed on the floor in the room, treated like he was nothing but a corpse.

Nero had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was no longer in the sleazy city Dante lived in. He did not think anyone there would own such a lavishly adorned house. The young demon slayer struggled to get up, ignoring the searing pain in his chest as he used a nearby table to help him stand. He staggered to the window, laying the palm of his devil bringer on the sill as he peered through the vine-like shapes in the black metal. The gothic buildings and the sight of the half moon's light glimmering along the ocean's surface in the distance were his answer. He leaned against the wall, sliding down it as he realized he had been shot and dragged back to Fortuna. Something did not feel right about all of it. He had been exiled, so why bother to go after him and take him back to the damn city.

He let out a huff of air, wincing as the action brought another pinch of pain. Nero was surprised that he was beginning to miss the comfort of Dante's office. The elder hunter had been nice to him despite the fact that Nero had tried to kill him on more than a few occasions.

The young man let his head fall back onto the dark red wall, the throbbing in his head unrelenting. He raised his human hand, gently tracing the wound to see how bad it was. His index finger touched metal, making him question how far the bullet really was inside him. He circled the blunt end of the bullet, coming to the conclusion that his demonic healing was trying to push the bullet out. Nero switched to his devil bringer, getting a good hold on the shell and clenching his teeth tightly. He yanked it out sharply, barely stifling his scream as a stream of blood dripped down his face. Taking a few breaths, he tossed the bullet aside and felt the skin of his forehead gradually knit back together.

Nero's relief was short lived as the mahogany door to the room was nosily unlocked and opened. A white hooded man walked through the door, his uniform unmistakable as that of the Order of the Sword. The man was speaking to someone behind him, unaware the Nero was standing in the room behind him. The devil hunter peered over the man's shoulder, his eyes widening at the red hair and hazel eyes.

"Kyrie?" Nero called out, confused as to what was going on. The hooded man turned around at the voice, the shock on his face mirroring Kyrie's expression behind him. Before Nero could say anything more, the Order member grabbed the sword resting on his hip and yelled for Kyrie to leave.

"Get the guards! Hurry!" Kyrie nodded quickly and turned to glance at Nero, her eyes filled with fear as she left the doorway. Nero ran forward, calling after her but could not follow her as the Order member's long sword blocked his path. He took a few steps away from the blade pointed towards his neck, clenching his fists as he remembered the fight he had with Dante earlier that day. _I was wrong, but not about Dante..._ Nero felt the back of his eyes sting as it hit him, a group of more men running into the room already brandishing their blades. He pushed aside the stab of betrayal inside his heart, glaring at the men as he readied himself for a battle.

"You want a piece of me? Then come and get it." Nero growled, standing up straighter and ignoring the pain spreading across his chest. The hooded men launched at him, their swords ready to tear him to shreds but Nero was not planning to go down that easy. He needed answers, preferably from a certain redheaded girl's mouth.


	6. Ascension of the Reformed

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and more that I am still thinking of.

I think I made Kyrie look too good... Let it be known that I still hate her, but I like to stay in character as much as possible.

* * *

Chapter Six: A_scension_ of the R_eformed_

* * *

Nero ducked quickly as one of the four Order members' swords attempted to slice his head clean off, sidestepping right and grabbing the back of the man's head. He slammed him face first into the ground with his devil bringer, swinging around to kick one of the men that managed to get behind him in the face. A deafening crack echoed sharply around the room. Nero stumbled backwards with a burning pain in his upper left arm, his eyes snapping to one of the guards aiming a pistol in his direction. He rolled out of the way of the second guard's sword, landing in a crouched position by the man with the gun and kicking his legs out from under him. The young hunter reached out with his devil bringer, catching the man's leg before he fell and using the momentum in his sweep to throw him into the still standing guard. The top of the four poster bed collapsed as the two men slammed into the cherry wood headboard, the wooden canopy and wine veil falling on top of them.

Nero panted and clutched his bleeding chest, choosing to ignore the trickle of crimson staining his hoodie and ran out of the room before any of the men got up. He sprinted down the hallway, setting his sights on the window down the hall. He wanted to get out of the place and tend to the bullets grinding against his ribs in his chest before he forced answers out of the city's occupants. Nero skidded to a halt as three more hooded guards ran into the corner he was heading for, blocking the window with their dull colored swords drawn.

"Come on. Cut me some slack." The young demon slayer huffed, glancing behind him to see that the guards in the room he was locked in were already chasing after him. Nero suck in a breath of air before charging at the group near the window, his balance faltering as he felt a sharp jab in his heart. He stumbled forward and caught the nearest wall with the claws of his devil bringer, leaving tears in the wallpaper as he stopped himself from falling onto the ground. Drops of his blood were slowly forming a pool under his feet as he pressed on the wound closest to his heart in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. The young hunter shut his eyes involuntarily from the pain, forcing them open when the Order members neared him.

A rush of air roared past his ears as he hastily slumped down, a one of the men's swords stabbing into the wall he was leaning against seconds before. Nero pressed his back against the wall, raising one of his legs to kick the man in the groin with the heel of his light brown boot. The white clad man groaned, letting go of his sword as he fell backwards against the opposite wall of the hallway. The young demon hunter stood up quickly, wrapping his hand around the leather wrapped handle of the sword as he watched the other guards close in on him.

"Sorry, but it wasn't like you were giving me any other choice-!" Nero's eyes widened when he felt his legs weaken and refuse to support his weight anymore. The demonic healing lessening the pain in his chest disappeared, his energy draining out of his body and into the sword he held with his devil bringer. _Shit! When did they start using demonic weapons?_ Nero let go of the sword as quickly as it would allow, dropping to the floor and putting his human hand over the rapidly bleeding wounds on his chest. He stared at the light blue glow of his devil bringer, watching it fade before disappearing altogether.

_Damn it. I have to get out of here! _Nero tried to lift himself to his feet, the lower half of his body refusing to move a single inch. _I hate demons... _The younger man thought, hearing an Order member walk towards him calmly as if he were no longer a threat. He attempted to glance up at the hooded man, unable to before he felt something slam into the side of his skull. The impact made his mind reel and his vision blur. He tasted copper in his mouth but he doubted it was from the kick to his head, his lungs struggling to intake the air through his fast panting.

Two of the men grabbed his shoulders, pulling him off the floor and dragging him down the hallway. Nero struggled against the tight hold on him, wincing as each action caused the bullets in his chest to shift. He tried to dig his heels into the floor, only succeeding in smearing the blood across the tiles as it streaked behind him.

* * *

Dante crossed his arms on the railing, glad he had managed to bribe the owner of the boats sitting at the dock to head to Fortuna even though there was a raging storm. The dark clouds thinned and the rain had grown lighter as they neared the Island, only a light drizzle creating circles in the small waves of the ocean. The devil hunter tapped anxiously on the wet metal rails as he saw the gothic buildings of Port Caerula in the distance. He wished he could get there faster. Nero could die at any moment, if he was not dead already. The wanted poster had called for a corpse but there was always the slight chance if a bounty hunter found the little punk, he would not hurt him severely enough for Nero to die.

"Can't this thing go any faster, pops?" Dante yelled over the low rumble of the boat's motor, the elderly gray haired man shrugged softly as he steered the small vessel into the large port. Dante reached into his pants pocket, grabbing half of the money he had stuffed into it and placed it near the old man. He took a few paces back before running and jumping over the boats railing, landing on the dock before the elderly man could dock the small vessel. The devil hunter smiled, standing up and waving back at the man. "Thanks for the ride, but I really need to get going!" Dante did a mock salute and took off towards the town, really hoping Nero was in the town, alive.

* * *

Nero felt himself dragged off the tile floor and down a large spiraling staircase, each stone step making a small stream of blood pour out his parted lips. He was forced to stop fighting back by the struggle to keep his lungs working and by the way his chest felt, one had already collapsed. The last step made him shut his eyes tightly in pain, the glow of his devil bringer slowly returning as he winced. Nero felt himself slammed against what felt like a column, something smooth and cold clicking around his wrists above his head.

The young man opened his eyes, seeing that he was in Fortuna's cathedral next to the crumbling opera house. Towering columns lined the room, the benches that normally filled the room were gone, leaving the blue marble floor bare. The candelabras next to the columns were lit, adding to the glow of the room with the moonlight beaming down through the glass ceiling. A human sized statue of the Dark Knight Sparda sat at one end of the room, a large door that lead to the joined opera house at the other end. The door the men had dragged him through was right behind him, barely visible through the corner of his eye.

Nero ignored the men of the Order surrounding him, glancing at the door that led to the opera house. The thought of breaking the chains and making a run for it crossed his mind, but he wondered if he could even pass the first obstacle with his body injured and drained. He was too lost in his thoughts of escaping to focus on another man walking towards the group surrounding him, Kyrie a step behind him. A hand reached out, grabbing his chin in a rough grasp and forcefully turning his head to face the hooded man. Azure eyes met hazel as the man seemed to inspect him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Nero asked, collecting a pool of blood in his mouth before spitting it at the crouched man. The man pulled away, standing up and wiping the blood off his nose. The young hunter looked past the man's legs, glaring at the redheaded girl standing a few feet behind him.

"Sir?" One of the Order member's said, his hands behind his back.

"Prepare for the ceremony." Nero raised his eyes to the man in front of him, his brow furrowed. _Ceremony? Wait, this guy is an alchemist?_ "We will start at midnight." The hazel eyed man walked back towards the door to the staircase with the knights following him, leaving Kyrie and Nero alone. The girl was silent, her hands clasped together in front of her chest as she looked down at her feet.

"So, capture anyone else for a so called 'ceremony' while I was gone? Or is this a new hobby?" Nero huffed, openly glaring at her.

"Nero, I-"

"You what? Got tired of me but you didn't know how to break up with me, so you run around telling everyone I'm a demon instead? That's fucked up, Kyrie."

"That's not it." Kyrie shook her head, tears pooling in her brown eyes. She took a deep breath before looking up at the young hunter, taking a step back when she met his glare. "I told the city so they would chase you out and you would have a chance to run. A few citizens reformed the Order and were planning to use you for the Ascension Ceremonies."

"Ascension Ceremonies?" Nero's glare lessened, confusion settling in its place. "Why would they need me for that? They didn't before." The young songstress brushed a stray strand of her hair from her face before speaking, her eyes still filled with fear.

"They always used fragments of the 'Dark Angel', but the last pieces were used in the creation of the Savior. They need someone of Sparda's blood to ascend..." She lowered her eyes again, taking a few steps towards the door to the staircase.

"If you wanted me to run, why not free me now and say I escaped?" Nero watched her hesitate at the lavishly decorated door, resting her hand on the white wood.

"They told me that they may be able to bring Credo back if they perform the Ascension Ceremony." Kyrie said quietly, pushing the door open and leaving Nero alone without another word.


	7. Breaking Ties

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and more that I am still thinking of.

I'm sorry for the late update. Long story short, I'm never letting my sister cook for me again. I still wasn't feeling too well when I wrote this so it may not be as good as my normal writing.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Breaking Ties

* * *

The doors behind Nero slammed open, the wood banging loudly on the walls and temporarily distracting Nero from the pain building in his lungs. He tried to peer around the marble column through the corner of his eye, not seeing Kyrie among the Order members that were entering the room. The alchemist with hazel eyes was the last through the door, passing Nero slowly with a knowing smile that parodied kindness.

Kyrie's words still rang heavy in his heart, both infuriating and disheartening him. The backs of his eyes burned, but he could not just stay and let his body be used in a demonic ritual despite how he felt. His chains clinked together loudly, echoing around the cathedral as Nero pulled at the metal cuffs locked around his wrists. He tried to yank out the metal deeply embedded into the marble column, only managing to nearly rip his left arm out of the socket.

Nero glared at the men walking towards the center of the large cathedral as he struggled, two of them nearing him with the same demonic sword he had touched before. One of the men unlocked the chains, pulling the chain connected to the metal cuffs away from the column. The hooded men practically dragged the young demon slayer across the floor towards the group of Order members, making his wrists protest the treatment.

Nero felt extremely lightheaded from the loss of blood, his determination the only thing keeping him awake as his wet shirt and hoodie clung to his rapidly rising chest. He clenched his teeth and pulled on the cuffs in another vain attempt to escape, dragging his heels across the blue marble and ignoring the fresh blood that pooled in his mouth when he twisted his torso in an odd direction. He felt hands on his shoulders grab him tightly, forcing a hiss from Nero's vocal cords as they carelessly tossed him into the center of the circle of men.

Nero caught himself with his devil bringer before his body could smack into the marble, the chains rattling as they dragged across the flooring. He immediately pushed himself onto his feet and ran for the door to the opera house, punching one of the men in the face and breaking his nose before leaping over him. Nero sprinted for the exit, his legs feeling usually numb as his remaining lung burned in need of oxygen. He slid to a stop at the door and grabbed the handle, about to throw it open when he felt something stab through his back and effective pin him to the double doors.

"Fuck!" Nero shut his eyes tightly, the talons of his devil bringer sinking deeply into the wood in pain. The demonic sword felt like it was searing his insides, draining his energy at a faster rate than when he had simply touched it. "When did the Order get such a jacked up notion of fair play?" He said through clenched teeth, his panting increasing to the point were it felt like an asthma attack.

"Why run? You will be used to better the world and create a paradise for all of humanity. Everyone will live peacefully once we complete the Ascension Ceremony and strike down the demons that taint the world." The voice of the alchemist echoed across the room, slowly nearing him. "We need you in order to save the world."

"The last Order tried that and look where they ended up." Nero huffed, tasting more blood on his lips as he spoke. He let out a small wet laugh, the blood in his lungs preventing it from sounding like anything but a cough.

"I remember someone else demanding something from me. I'll tell you the same thing I told him." He turned his head so he could see the Order behind him, smirking and curling all of the fingers of his demonic arm but his middle to promptly flip them off. "Come and get it."

The alchemist sneered at the comment and gesture, drawing the sword strapped to his waist and charging at Nero. The other members of the Order of the Sword were about to join when a large crash rang out above them, glass shards falling to the floor and shattering. A blur of red quickly followed the glass, slamming its feet onto the alchemist's head before flipping backwards and landing in front of Nero. The alchemist fell forward, knocked unconscious from the impact.

"That was a longer fall than last time. Luckily, something broke my fall." Dante chuckled and brushed a few shards of glass off his red coat, placing his hands on his hips before hearing a groan at his feet. He glanced down and grinned at the unconscious man.

"Oops. Sorry, man, I didn't see you there." Dante crouched down and picked up the motionless man by the back of his shirt, humming playfully in thought. "Well, there goes my only way of finding the kid."

"Dante..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm right behind you, asshole." Nero glared at the older man's back, wondering why the hell he was messing with him at a time like this. Dante laughed again, dropping the alchemist to the floor and turning around to face the younger hunter. His smile dropped when he finally saw the state the other man was in. Multiple bullet holes in his clothes and the denim of Nero's coat turning a dark purple as the blood soaked through the fabric. Blood was dripping from the younger man's lips, a smear of blood on the tips of his devil bringer showing that he had been trying to fight his way out.

"They did a real number on you." Dante walked over to the pinned man, about to grab the sword before hesitating. He looked over the scripture over the blade, reading it quickly before glancing over his shoulder at the hooded men. "Think you can hold on a bit longer, Nero? We still have company." The elder asked as he pulled Rebellion off his back, tapping the blade lightly on his shoulders as he waited for a reply.

"Yeah." Nero lied, digging his talons deeper into the door and biting his lower lip. The pain flared in his chest again as he shifted slightly to let go of the door's handle, letting his human arm go limp beside him. He ignored the pain, not wanting the older man to know it was effecting him more than it should have. "Kick their asses for me, old man."

"Will do, kid." Dante smirked, glancing around the room at the hooded men closing in on the two of them. "So, who's first?"

One of the Order members charged at him from the side, sword raised high above his head. Dante quickly swung Rebellion as the other man's sword slashed down, effectively knocking the sword from his hand. The devil hunter grinned before kicking the hooded man in the chest, launching him backwards into one of the marble columns. The man groaned and fell to the floor, a second guard running up behind Dante. The older hunter chuckled as he blocked the attack without turning around, pulling Ebony out of its holster and aiming behind his back to shoot the Order member in the hand. The man yelped and dropped his sword, stumbling backwards while clutching at his bleeding wrist. Another man rushed at Dante, the elder simply stepping aside and letting the man crash into the other behind him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you were in the same Order as these guys, kid, you're a way better fighter." Dante said as he used Rebellion to strike the blade out of the hand of another Order member, grabbing the man's arm and throwing him into the fifth guard.

"Heh, shut up and stop making kicking ass look so easy, old man." Nero grunted, pushing himself onto the sword more so he could get a good grip on the metal stuck in the dark green doorway. He pulled sharply on it, hissing as he managed to move it an inch out of the gold embroidered wood.

Dante's eyes snapped to the younger slayer at the sound of pain, distracting him shortly from his battle as he worried that one of the members of the Order had slipped past him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Nero was alone. He turned back to his fight, nearly losing a lock of his hair as he barely dodged one of the hooded men's swords. He clashed blades during next swing and used his superior strength to push the guard's sword backwards, slamming his elbow into the man's jaw when he left himself open.

The last man yelled and ran towards Dante, in a final attempt to bring the half demon down. The older hunter sidestepped the attack casually before ramming the handle of Rebellion into the back of the Order member's skull, forcing him to black out and fall heavily to the marble floor. Dante glanced around the group of unconscious men and shrugged, not even breaking a sweat through the entire ordeal.

"Well, that was a nice warm up." Dante muttered, strolling over to the alchemist still lying on the cool marble floor. He bent down and ripped the hood from his head, standing back up and hesitating when he heard a groan from the man at his feet. The elder slammed his boot into the side of the alchemist's head, quieting him again. "How you holding up, kid?"

"Been better." Nero grunted, looking over his shoulder to see Dante grab the blade's handle with the white hood. The older man placed a hand between his shoulder blades to steady him, pulling the sword out of his torso in a fluid motion without warning. Nero bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed, suppressing the scream that nearly left his lips.

Dante dropped the sword to the ground and caught Nero as he fell backwards, wrapping his arms around him. He let out a sigh, embracing the younger man while keeping him on his feet. Relief washed over him now that he knew Nero was at least alive. He was glad that the younger hunter was always loud, the sound of the other's voice leading him to the cathedral. Nero grunted lowly and the elder realized he was holding onto the injured man too tightly while he was lost in his thoughts.

"We better get you back to the office. You look pretty beat up, kid." Dante smiled as Nero pushed himself off of leaning on the older hunter and standing shakily on his own feet.

"Let's just get out of here." The younger man reached for the handle of the wooden door, pulling it open when he heard a voice call out from across the room.

"Nero, wait..."

Nero paused and stared out the door at the wreckage of the opera house, not wanting to turn around at the softly spoken words. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath before looking over his shoulder to glare at the marble cathedral.

Kyrie walked out from behind one of the marble columns, her hands clasped in front of her in her normal stance. She looked at him with pleading eyes, what she was asking for a mystery to the elder hunter.

Nero let go of the door's handle, aware that he was practically crushing it within the grasp of his devil bringer. Silence filled the air as the young demon slayer turned around, walking up to the redheaded woman. He pulled off his torn and wet denim coat, soundlessly letting it drop to the floor while staring emotionlessly at the songstress. Carefully, he removed the ring on his index finger with his demonic hand, tossing the metal engraved with the Order's symbol onto the coat.

"I'm done, Kyrie. I don't want anything to do with this town anymore." Nero turned away, ignoring the tears in the woman's eyes. "Try to hunt me down again and I won't just let you go next time." He said coldly, walking back to the other hunter with a hand clutching at the wounds on the left side of his chest. "Let's go, Dante."

"Nero…" Kyrie called out, the tears in her eyes pouring down her face as the two hunters disappeared out of the cathedral. Dante shut the door behind them, wrapping an arm protectively around the younger slayer as they left the city for the last time.


	8. Trail of Crimson

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and more that I am still thinking of.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Trail of Crimson

* * *

The dark storm clouds slowly dispersed from the night sky, the rain stopping and leaving its crisp scent permeating the air. The dull roar of the small boats engine rang over the soft slosh of the salty waves, the old man Dante had paid to wait for them soundlessly watching the ocean as he navigated his way back to the mainland. He ignored the pained hisses of the ship's new occupant, pulling his navy captain's hat lower and keeping quiet like the silver haired man had told him to be.

"Ah! Stop it, you idiot!" Nero yelled, finally having enough and snatching the knife from Dante's hand. The elder hunter had managed to remove five of the six bullets lodged in Nero's chest, the last having broken a rib and was dangerously close to penetrating the younger man's heart. Dante had been carefully trying to remove it without hurting the other but it was harder than he expected. "Can't we just go to a hospital or something and have them remove it?" The younger demon slayer asked, breathing deeply as his collapsed lung healed and began to work once more.

"As much fun as it would be to watch them cut into your chest six or seven times only for you to heal a few seconds later, I don't think so." Dante said, his voice dropping so the elderly man driving did not hear. "I've already had you kidnapped by a crazy cult twice. I don't need scientists hunting after you next. Now, give me back the knife so I can get rid of that bullet before it really hurts you."

Nero sighed, glaring at the bloody knife before handing it back to the older man. He leaned back on the white leather covered seat, shutting his eyes and waiting for Dante to dive the tip of the blade back into the hole in his chest. He bit his bottom lip when he felt the cool metal on his skin again.

"Hey, come on, I said not to bite your lip. You're bleeding enough as it is, kid." Dante frowned pulling the knife away from the other's chest. He sighed and set the knife down, pulling the glove off his left hand before lifting it to Nero's face. "Here, bite me while I do it. I'm not going to let you bleed out on me, kid."

Nero opened his eyes halfway, hesitating before taking the side of Dante's hand between his teeth. He felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep until they reached the shore, but the elder refused to let him close his eyes for more than a minute while he was still bleeding. He felt the tip of the knife slowly press into his last wound, nicking the edges of the hole. Nero bit down lightly, not wanting to pierce the older hunter's skin with his teeth.

"Hold on, kid, I think I have it this time." Dante muttered, pushing aside the thought of the pinch of pain coming from his left hand when Nero bit into it harder. He managed to angle the blade behind the tip of the bullet, slowly easing it out so he would not worsen the injury. Nero closed his eyes tightly, a drip of Dante's blood trailing down his chin as his teeth sunk into the other slayer's hand. The elder smirked lightly when he saw the back of the bullet, taking the knife out and removing the small lead object with his hand.

"There we go. You should be fine now, kid." Dante flicked the ball of lead over the side of the boat, turning to smile at the younger man afterwards. Nero opened his eyes and let the older man take his hand out of his mouth, grimacing when he realized he had left teeth marks. The more experienced hunter only chuckled and looked over the marks as they healed quickly, rubbing the blood off his hand and onto his black and red pants.

"Feel better?" Dante asked, glancing up only for his eyes to catch the stream of his own blood on Nero's lips. He felt the fleeting desire to lean forward and lick the trail of crimson, restraining himself and settling for wiping it away with his thumb.

"Y-yeah." Nero said, shuddering slightly at the odd gesture before grabbing his navy shirt and pulling it back on over his head. He ignored the heat in his cheeks as he grabbed his sleeveless hoodie. Dante stood up from kneeling in front of him, glancing in the direction the boat was heading. Nero shivered in the cold night air, jumping when he felt something heavy suddenly thrown in his lap.

"We'll probably be docking in twenty minutes or so. Get some sleep while we wait. You look like you're about to pass out." Dante smiled softly before walking over to the other side of the boat, resting his arms on the metal railing and gazing at the moonlight playing off the waves again. Nero watched him for a few moments before looking down to see the older man's red coat in his lap. He picked up the leather, blushing lightly as he pulled it over himself and lied back in the chair. The young man closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of gun power and rain that was soaked into the thick leather, wondering how he ever got someone as caring as Dante to look after him.

* * *

The sky was not so clear when they docked on shore. The rain still poured from the heavens though the sharp wind had died down, making it so the drops of water did not nip at any portion of bare skin. The two hunters thanked the elderly man for helping them, quickly departing the small docks and making their way through the rural countryside. Dante was ecstatic when he had found his red convertible in the same spot he had left it, glad he had the forethought to ask for a tank of gas from the old man at the docks. Nero collapsed into the passengers seat when they found the car, tired from the twenty mile walk in the heavy rain and the loss of blood.

"I'm surprised it's not flooding yet." Nero grumbled, pulling Dante's coat over his head to prevent the rain from hitting his face when he leaned back. The older hunter laughed as he leaned back on the side of the car, filling the empty gas tank.

"Don't jinx us, kid, or you're pushing us home." Dante joked, bringing his free hand up and running it through his wet hair, attempting to rid it of some of the water. "It is raining a lot, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Nero felt his eyelids droop again, rubbing his eyes under the coat as he tried to stay awake. "Can we go yet, old man? I still don't feel like we are far enough from that island yet." Dante let the smile on his face fade as he poured the last of the gas into the tank, twisting the fuel cap back on and throwing the gas can in the back seat with Rebellion.

"You're serious about never going back there?" The older demon slayer asked, settling in behind the wheel and placing his key in the ignition. "I mean, you grew up there, aren't you going to miss it, kid?"

"Maybe." Nero sighed and pulled the red leather off his face, staring up at the dark clouds swirling above them. He looked over at the older man through the corner of his eye, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. "But I can't go back and I don't really want to anymore. I have to take care of a big idiot who eats way too much pizza anyway. I'm sure my mind will be too occupied with dealing with him so I won't have a chance to think about Fortuna."

"Well, that handsome pizza loving idiot is going to make sure he celebrates you coming back. How about some pizza?" Dante grinned, turning the car on and pulling out onto the rural road. Nero let out a mock groan before checking the small digital clock in the dash.

"It's past two. What kind of pizza place is open at two in the morning?" Nero said, shifting into a more comfortable position under the elder's coat.

"One that I wish I knew the address of." Dante smirked, glancing at the younger man and seeing that his eyes were starting to fall closed. He could not help the thought of how cute the other was when he was battling against falling asleep. If it were not for the elderly man, he would have jumped the younger demon slayer on the boat from the sight of his peaceful sleeping face in the soft moonlight. "If you want to rest, you can. I'm not stopping you, kid." He said, his voice low so the rain nearly washed away his words.

"Whatever, old man. Just get us home. I don't feel like sitting in the car while you drive place to place looking for a pizza restaurant." Nero closed his eyes as he heard the elder hunter chuckle again, finally letting his exhaustion win. His chest no longer ached now and the lightheaded feeling had disappeared after the bullets were removed. He was glad that the elder hunter had found him even if his pride lied to him about how he could fight his way out without anyone's help. He actually appreciated everything Dante had and was doing for him, remembering that he still had not thanked the experienced demon slayer for anything yet. Nero shrugged it off, knowing that he would have plenty of time to find a way to repay him while living with the other man.

_So it's home now, huh? I guess it is if Dante is there. _He cracked open one eye and peered over at the older man, who was focusing on the road intently. Nero snapped himself out of it, closing his eye tightly again and refusing to believe that was the way he felt. _No, that's just stupid! It's home because I don't have anywhere else to go. Not because of that idiot! _He shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head against the top of the car door, pushing the traitorous thoughts of how good the red coat lying over him smelled out of his mind as he felt his cheeks burn for the second time that night.


	9. Fever Dreams

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, and Hurting Nero (An addiction that I love).

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fever Dreams

* * *

The car drove down the rural road, hitting a few potholes and flaws in the pavement. Nero groaned lightly in his sleep as he was shifted from the occasional bump in the road. His brow furrowing as he subconsciously slipped into a nightmare, only vaguely aware he was still dreaming.

The calm dream of simply lying on Dante's couch in the Devil May cry office twisted into a shapeless form of white. The blank scenery soon faded and changed into towering gothic buildings in assorted shades of brown and off white. Nero felt himself walking down the streets, passing through the archways overhead and glancing through the stain glass windows. His devil bringer was wrapped tightly in his sling, a red and black glove helping to conceal his demonic hand. He made his way through a crowd of people, their faces covered by the light tan hoods almost everyone wore in the city. He felt something brush against his left shoulder, thinking nothing of it and continued searching through the crowd uninterrupted.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching the left side of his shoulder with pain spiking in every nerve. Nero cried out as he heard another shot, shutting his eyes tightly and feeling a dark liquid trickle down his back when a second hole was made through the back of his denim coat. Voices from the crowd rang out, echoing in his mind and down the street.

"This was a peaceful town until you came along!"

"That family was foolish to even think of taking you in! They had such a nice son and now he's dead because of you!"

"Get out of our town, you monster!"

Nero knew what happened next even before he felt his dream self get to his feet and start running aimlessly down the street, the calls of 'demon' and 'bastard' being shouted after him. He shut his eyes tightly, the only thing on his mind was getting as far away from the city as possible, whether it was a dream or not.

The young hunter felt himself ram into something solid, falling backwards onto the stone street as confusion seeped into his mind from the change in the reoccurring nightmare. He glanced up, seeing a black and red clad man staring down at him with electric blue eyes. Dante smiled at him, crouching down and offering his hand to help him up.

"You alright, kid?" Nero blinked at the overly clear voice, panting slightly and feeling tears burn at the back of his eyes. He felt his devil bringer reach out through his distressed state, grabbing the elder hunter's hand and yanking him forward. Nero crashed his lips to the other man's in a chaste kiss, seeking some sort of comfort and knowing that it would not matter what he did in his own imagination.

Nero was surprised at how real the kiss felt. The curve of Dante's lips against his along with the slightly rough texture realistically defined. He tentatively let his tongue lick across the other slayer's lips, tasting a mixture of strawberries and mint that was clearer than day. It felt more real than any dream he ever had before and it also scared him a bit.

He felt himself slowly start to wake up, noticing that Dante's hand began to feel a lot like leather but the lips on his did not change one bit. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach as he regrettably opened his eyes to met shocked light blue ones. Nero pulled away sharply once he realized what he was doing, his eyes widening as he looked down to see that he was holding onto the front of Dante's black shirt. The older man was leaning over him oddly with one of his gloved hands braced against the car door, seeming to have been forced into the position.

"Damn. You try to wake someone up and you get yanked into a kiss. I have to say, that honestly surprised me, kid." Dante jested despite the confused expression still displayed on his face.

Nero let go of the older hunter's shirt quickly as if it had burned him, his cheeks bright red when the realization of his dream not being entirely in his head hit him. He turned his face away and opened the car door, jumping out of the parked vehicle and practically running to the wooden doors of Devil May Cry in embarrassment. Nero was stopped by the locked doors, pulling vainly at the handle and resting his wet forehead on the dark wood in defeat when he could not force the door to open without breaking it. He groaned softly when he heard Dante walk up behind him, not wanting to explain his accidental actions.

"Are you alright, kid? You looked like you were having a nightmare back there. You almost broke the windshield a few times." Dante asked, placing a hand lightly on Nero's shoulder, guiding him away from the locked door so he could use the key. He cleared his throat nervously, trying to avoid the tension and awkwardness that developed between them after the sudden kiss. The elder had to admit that he really enjoyed it despite the fact that he had been caught off guard by the younger demon slayer. Nero's lips were unusually soft and the faint taste of copper made his demon side stir. If he licked his lips, he could still taste the younger man.

Nero pushed open the door after Dante unlocked it, raising an eyebrow at how the elder was suddenly staring off into space. He shrugged it off, still trying to get rid of the blush on his cheeks as he walked inside the office. He dropped the older hunter's red coat onto the oak desk, ignoring the slash of water drops across the wooden surface. Nero wandered into the kitchen, determined to find something to keep him awake so he would not accidentally do anything else to Dante when he was not aware of it. He searched the cupboards, finally finding a bag of ground coffee beans that he wondered if Dante even knew was there.

Dante closed the door behind him, shaking his head free of the rain as he headed up the staircase and to his room. He took off his black shirt and pants, quickly changing out of his dripping clothes and pulling on a dry pair of pants. His fingers kept moving to his lips, brushing against the spot where Nero had kissed him. The taste of the younger man was gone now, replaced by a growing desire for just a little more. A smile found a way onto his lips as he wondered what had made the other so desperate and who exactly that desperation was aimed at.

Dante grabbed a second set of clothes, thinking that the younger devil hunter probably wanted out of his soaking jeans and torn shirt. He grabbed two towels from the upstairs bathroom, placing one of them over his head before walking back down the steps, sniffing the air as the heavy smell of bitter coffee wafted from the kitchen and into the office. The elder walked into the small kitchen to see Nero leaning against the counter next to an old coffee machine that most likely belonged to Trish.

The younger man had his arms crossed across his chest, his sleeveless hoodie tossed onto a part of the counter next to the coffeemaker. The thin material of his navy undershirt stuck to the curves of his abs and chest, the sight of the covered lithe muscle not helping Dante keep control of himself. Nero glanced up from staring at the slow coffeemaker when he felt eyes on him, opening his mouth to say something but not being able to as he suddenly sneezed loudly. He groaned and rubbed the bad of his neck, the sneeze actually making him get a small amount of whiplash.

"That didn't sound good." Dante mumbled and frowned slightly, walking up to the younger hunter. He pulled off his gloves before placing the back of his hand on Nero's forehead, clicking his tongue as he grew concerned. "No wonder you're having bad dreams. You have a fever, kid. A pretty bad one too." The older man took his hand off the other's forehead, giving the younger demon slayer the dry clothes under his arm while Nero attempted to reason with him.

"It's nothing, old man. I feel fine. Hey! I was going to drink that." Nero protested when Dante turned to flick the coffeemaker off and pull out the plug. The older hunter frowned at him, crossing his arms in an almost parental way.

"No coffee, kid. Now, change and head up to my room. I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor when your sick." Dante's frown deepened, watching as Nero made no move to do what he said while glaring at him in defiance. "Hurry up, or I'll undress you myself."

Nero blushed bright red at the words, his eyes widening more at the fact that the elder looked completely serious about the threat. He opened his mouth, the retort he had thought of before dying on his lips. After a few moments of silence, the younger man sighed and walked out of the kitchen, pulling off his undershirt before he disappeared through the doorway.

Dante bit his lip to stifle a groan when he got a good glimpse of Nero's back, the wet jeans slipping just low enough that he could see the bottom of the ex-order member's lower back. He found himself wishing Nero would have ignored the threat so he could have taken the offensive clothing of that lithe body himself. He shook his head quickly as he felt his arousal and demon side stir again. _Come on, Dante! Control yourself! We are not going to jump the kid!_

"Hey, Dante?" Nero's voice came through the arch of the door before he walked into the older man's line of sight. Dante felt his jaw drop when he saw that Nero was wearing nothing, absolutely nothing, but the baggy white hoodie he had handed him. The sleeves about an inch too long for him and the bottom hem of the soft material just barely covered the younger man's groin. Dante did not know how but he managed to keep his feet rooted to the tiled floor, every part of him begging to leap at the silver haired teen. "Do you have any underwear I can borrow? You forgot to grab some and mine won't stop clinging to me."

"Yeah. They're in the second drawer from the top in my dresser." Dante's voice was low and husky, his eyes still taking in the image before him while he battled silently inside himself. Nero smiled, apparently unaware of the internal struggle as he disappeared again. Dante let out a breath he did not know he was holding, his pants suddenly feeling like they were three sizes too small. "Damn kid is going to be the death of me if he keeps this up."


	10. Coffee Creamer?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex Really Soon, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, and Hurting Nero (An addiction that I love).

This was a kink that I had on my 'Have Yet to Write' list. I don't know how many will approve of it but I had to do it at some point. Also, I've had six cups of coffee. This chapter may just be the caffeine writing.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Coffee Creamer?

* * *

The storm outside roared, the wind returning with more vigor as the electricity in the office threatened to turn off. The lightning struck close to the Devil May Cry building several times. One strike managed to hit the only working lamppost outside the office, breaking the bulb and cloaking the building in darkness. The streets had a thin layer of water covering them, collecting more as it started to flood.

Dante tapped the heel of his boot on the top of the oak desk, leaning back in his chair as he stared out the windows of the office. He watched the intense rain fall outside, trying anything just to get his mind off of the younger hunter living with him. After a few unsuccessful moments, he tossed the unopened magazine sitting in his lap onto the desktop, having read it several times before and practically memorizing the contents. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed, realizing that the half naked women inside just did not compare with Nero anymore.

Dante groaned lightly, wondering if a cold shower would allow him to clear his mind and keep him from barging into his own room to molest the younger male. A yawn escaped his lips and he had half a mind to finish making the coffee Nero had started. He grimaced at the thought however, never liking the bitter drink unless he had a particularly persistent hangover the morning after visiting the Bullseye bar. Even then, he nearly drowned the drink in sugar before letting the mug go anywhere near his mouth.

The devil hunter smirked at the thought of Nero making him coffee in the morning, wearing nothing but that baggy hoodie and bite marks that matched Dante's teeth marking him. He would definitely drink it then, with or without sugar, so long as he would be able to taste the pale skin on the younger man's neck afterwards.

Dante was pulled out of his small fantasy when he heard someone walking down the steps. He opened his light blue eyes and glanced over at the staircase to see Nero, still dressed in the same white hoodie as his fantasy but with a pair of the older man's own black boxers underneath. Apparently, he had ignored the pants the older slayer gave him entirely. Dante raised an eyebrow, remembering that he told the other hunter where his underwear drawer had been but it was still a very odd sight to see. Odd...and somewhat arousing, as if the boxers had claimed him as his in some fashion.

"What are you doing up, kid? I doubt your fever will go away with just four hours of sleep." The elder said, stretching as much as he could with his legs perched on the desk. Nero shrugged with one shoulder, walking over to the older man and sitting on the edge of the desk. Dante cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at the faint redness on the younger male's cheeks. He wondered if it was the fever or perhaps if a more pleasurable dream than before had woken him up.

"I told you I'm fine, old man. You can stop worrying about me." The younger man subconsciously scratched the side of his nose as he spoke. "I actually woke up because of my stomach. Have anything half decent to eat around here?"

"Hmm, Pizza One might be open now." Dante smirked as Nero made a disgusted face at him.

"You really don't eat anything but pizza? Man, I wonder how you stay in such good shape." Nero stopped and his eyes widened at his own words, the taunt coming out in a very different way than he had planned. Dante could not help but leap at the opportunity.

"So you've noticed, huh? Didn't think you were the type to stare at other men, kid." Dante slid his feet off the top of the desk, leaning forward towards the younger man with a devilish grin on his face. The tint of red on the other hunter's cheeks grew as he narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant, jackass." Nero stood up from the desk and headed towards the kitchen, intent on getting as far away as possible from the elder hunter. "Forget it. I'm going to go make some coffee."

"Hey, I thought I told you no coffee while you're sick." Dante said, standing up and following the other male into the kitchen. He leaned an arm against the door frame and watched as Nero refilled the coffee maker with the ground beans and water. The younger devil hunter raised his left fist and thrust his middle finger up at the older man.

"Go blow yourself."

"Nah, I think that you would enjoy that too much." Dante tried to conceal the grin on his face when Nero gave him a piercing death glare. "Don't get pissed at me, you suggested it, kid." He said, not able to stop himself from winking.

"Asshole." Nero growled lowly, hating how the older man could twist his words so easily. He flicked the coffeemaker on before leaning against the counter top, crossing his arms and glaring in Dante's general direction. He stayed quiet, not wanting to give the other something else to twist into a perverted joke.

The coffeemaker beeped after a few minutes filled with Dante grinning and Nero glaring at him. The younger hunter grabbed the black pot and reached for the cup he had set out when he first tried to make the coffee. The elder's eyes watched him as he poured the dark brown liquid into the white mug, almost daring him to drink the coffee. Nero put the pot back before lifting the cup to his lips, smirking and taking a sip of the sugarless liquid.

Dante was across the room in less than a second, snatching the coffee mug out of the younger man's hands and crashing his lips to Nero's. The other hunter's eyes widened when he felt Dante's tongue force its way into his mouth, stealing most of the coffee he had yet to swallow. A few trails of the dark brown drink escaped their lips, running down Nero's chin as he grabbed at the elder's silver hair with his devil bringer.

Nero growled when the shock of the kiss wore off, beating the older demon slayer coming to the forefront of his mind. He closed his eyes and forced his own tongue into Dante's mouth, attempting to get at the coffee before he could swallow it. He gasped and grabbed the elder's right arm when he suddenly felt the older slayer's hand between his legs, rubbing his groin lightly.

"I told you not to, kid. You should listen to your elder's a bit more." Dante said as he licked his lips after swallowing, ignoring the bitter taste of the coffee. Nero tried to glare at him but the repeated stroking of his growing arousal through the thin silk made it extremely hard not to moan instead.

"You sure have a...fucked up notion of fair play, old man." Nero bit his bottom lip to stifle the moans threatening to leave his throat. The more experienced hunter moved down to nip at his jaw line lightly, the hand on Nero's groin slipping under the waistband of the black boxers and wrapping around the younger demon slayer's erection. The young man tightened his grip on Dante's arm, shutting his eyes and moaning openly when the other gave him a firm squeeze.

"Yeah, I do. The funny thing is how turned on you get from it, kid." Dante whispered into the other man's ear, feeling him shiver from his hot breath hitting his ear. He smirked and glanced at the mug he still held in his left hand, an idea appearing in his head. "How about some cream for your coffee, Nero?"

Nero cracked open an eye and glanced at Dante before looking down at where the older man was staring. He panted and groaned as he realized what Dante had meant. His grip lost its strength despite how a part of him felt like he needed to fight back, the other part begging him to give in.

"You're sick, old man." He said breathlessly, bucking into the hand that was stroking him as he slowly lost himself in the pleasure. Dante brought his slightly rough lips back to Nero's, letting the comment slide as the younger man started to kiss him back.


	11. Making Coffee Sweeter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex Really Soon, A Sexually Frustrated Dante, Molesting Nero, and Hurting Nero (An addiction that I love).

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Making Coffee Sweeter

* * *

Dante wanted to smirk at how easy it had been to turn the other's pride against him. He always knew that the ex-order member would never back down from a challenge, even one that involved something like this. He groaned huskily into their kiss at the taste he had grown addicted to, only slightly different with the bitter coffee and a little less copper than their first kiss.

Nero was starting to question his sanity as he kissed the older man back, panting harshly as their tongues met and fought for dominance in the heated lip lock. He let out a choked moan when Dante slipped his left hand under the white hoodie he was wearing, the coffee mug being set down and forgotten on the counter top. He shivered from the touch as the elder's cold finger tips traced his abs lazily. The young man broke the kiss they shared to gasp, the hand around his cock picking up a steady pace.

Dante pressed Nero against the counter top, moving his left hand around to touch the lower back that he had caught a teasing glimpse of just hours before. He ran his fingers across it drawing a shaky breath from Nero's parted lips. He moved to kiss and lick the side of the younger hunter's neck, nipping roughly over the other's pounding pulse in order to force a restrained moan from Nero's lips.

"Have any more good dreams about me, kid? You were blushing when you came down here and I have a feeling it wasn't because of the fever." Dante whispered into the other demon slayer's ear, his hot breath causing Nero to moan quietly and blush.

"Who would-ah...dream of someone as n-narcissistic as you, old man?" Nero said as tauntingly as he could while bucking his hips into the older hunter's hand. He gasped as he felt Dante lick across the shell of his ear and nibble the lobe lightly.

Dante strained to remain in control of himself when Nero's moans echoed against the walls of the small kitchen. His leather pants were tight on his hip, the bulge under them begging him to just slam into Nero and mark him as his. He let go of the younger man's erection, giving into the loss of control as he elicited a frustrated moan from the tempting pale red lips. Quickly, Dante pulled the soft fabric of the hoodie up just enough to expose the young hunter's nipples, planting a few kisses on the pale skin and biting on one of the perky nipples aggressively. An oddly possessive growl left his throat when he grabbed Nero's hips with both of his hands, turning the young man around and roughly pushing him down against the marble counter top so he was bent over before him.

Nero hissed at the feeling of the cold and hard counter against the bare skin of his chest, shivering at the almost erotic sensation. He felt the elder hook his thumbs into the waistband of the silk boxers still on his hips, pulling them down just slow enough so Nero could feel the slick material brush along his aching arousal. Nero arched his back subconsciously, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember how he ended up moaning underneath Dante. His thoughts were scattered and refused to come back to him when he felt Dante's hand return to his cock, stroking it firmly as his thumb played with the underside of the head. The younger man's breath hitched when he suddenly felt the older demon slayer's wet fingers trail across his lower back and down to rub between the cheeks of his exposed ass.

"You wanted coffee so much, I might as well give you some." Nero shivered at the purr against his ear, feeling Dante press his still clothed body fully against him. He gasped as one of the fingers circling his entrance slid in, the warmth of the liquid distracting him from the discomfort and making him blush. The older man littered the back of his neck with kisses as he slowly started to stretch him, thrusting the single finger in slowly. The claws of Nero's devil bringer scraped lightly across the counter, leaving streaks in the cracking marble as he moaned lowly. He bit his lip for a second time when the hand around his erection moved a bit faster, a second finger slipping inside him when he was distracted from the pleasure. Nero pressed his warm forehead against the cool counter, his heated panting fogging up the smooth surface as he closed his eyes. His back arched sharply when Dante's fingers twisted inside him, a shock of pleasure racing up his spine and forcing a scream from his lips from the unusual sensation.

"Dante! What-ah!" Nero moaned as the elder demon slayer brushed his fingers against the spot again, almost as if he was toying with it. The younger man dug his talons into the marble and moaned wantonly, bucking back onto the older hunter's fingers then into the hand wrapped around him. A hot coil started to form below his navel, setting a contrast against the feeling of the cold marble on his bare chest in a delicious way. Dante's fingers thrust against his prostate harder, the hand on his cock leaving but the pleasure coming from the abused nerves was more than enough to keep him on the edge.

Nero felt his breath hitch again, almost refusing to let him breath again as he felt a warm liquid envelop the tip of his arousal. He glanced down, lifting himself of the counter just enough to see that Dante had grabbed the coffee mug and tipped it at a odd angle so part of his cock could be in the dark brown liquid. Nero opened his mouth to tell Dante what pervert he was but a loud moan left his mouth instead of the taunt.

The younger man gasped as he felt the older devil hunter bite down hard on his neck, drawing a few drops of blood from the mark. Nero arched his back sharply, caught so suddenly in the oblivion of bliss that he could not make a sound even if his life depended on it. He wanted to scream or call out Dante's name but his vocal cords refused to work as he felt sweet release flood his every nerve.

Dante groaned at the sight below him as Nero panted, the young hunter slowly coming down from his orgasm. It was so tempting to just pin the other man down and take him, like his demon side was practically screeching in his ears to do. Instead, he pulled his teeth out of the wound he had inflicted on Nero's neck, lapping at the streams of blood until the bleeding stopped. Dante removed his finger's and the mug, grinning before taking a sip as Nero looked over his shoulder.

"Again, sick, old man." Nero said, turning his head away and burying his face in his arms. It felt like his cheeks were on fire as he shut his eyes tightly, fully aware what he had just done with the more experienced hunter. It was hard to deny the fact that he just had sex with the other man, especially since it felt more amazing than anything else he had done before.

"I know, kid. The coffee tastes better whether you're sick or not. I can only imagine what it would taste like if you weren't sick." Dante shrugged, a smirk on his face as he took another sip before setting the mug on the counter next to the man still under him. He would definitely have to order coffee again tomorrow morning. In fact, he might have to have a cup every morning.

"That's not what I meant..." Nero groaned, beginning to think he was fighting a losing battle. He let out a shaky breath, still a little dazed from what had just happened. He felt Dante push himself up and walk out of the kitchen, leaving Nero with the silk black boxers around his ankles and white hoodie pushed up and almost over his head. Nero snorted in annoyance, standing straight before grabbing the boxers and pulling them up. He blushed at the slightly sticky and wet feeling around his groin, covering his eyes with his devil bringer in embarrassment.

_Did I really just-? _The ex-order member peeked through his glowing fingers to see the not so innocent coffee mug sitting on the counter. He groaned loudly before picking it up, dumping it in the sink and ignoring the lighter brown contents. He stared at the empty mug, actually considering throwing the cup in the trash can.

Nero sighed before tilting his head to the side, an unusual thought entering his mind as he stared at the bottom of the mug. _Did...Did Dante come? _He blushed even darker, wanting to push the thought away but his damn curiosity would not let him. Nero set the mug back on the counter before leaving the kitchen, glancing around the main office to see Dante flipping through the songs on the jukebox. The younger man opened his mouth, not knowing what to say so he let the first thing that came to mind spill out.

"Thanks." Nero blushed at the sudden outburst, scratching his nose with his devil bringer in embarrassment when Dante looked over his shoulder to see him. "I, uh, never thanked you for letting me stay here. I really owe you a lot for saving my ass so many times. Just...Thanks." He stared down at the tiled floor, not used to saying such sappy things.

Dante smiled in earnest when he heard the younger demon slayer's words, turning away from the jukebox and walking towards the younger man. He grabbed Nero's chin, forcing him to look up at him before he leaned in and kissed him passionately. The older devil hunter pulled Nero towards him, making the kiss a bit deeper before parting their lips.

"You know, you could always make it up to me, kid." Dante smirked, grinding their hips together lightly as he leaned his forehead on the younger demon slayer's. He was only half serious, actually expecting to get punched or kicked in the groin in the next five seconds. The elder was shocked when Nero grabbed the collar of his black shirt and yanked him forward into another kiss. The other hunter biting his lip sharply and licking away the blood before separating their mouths.

Nero could still feel the blush on his cheeks, not knowing what demon possessed him to say the next thing that sipped out of his mouth. Part of him reasoned that it might have just been him and not a demon as the words echoed in the office along with the rain outside.

"I guess I will then."


	12. A 'Simple' Thank You

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, and Hurting Nero (An addiction that I love).

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A 'Simple' Thank You

* * *

Dante grabbed Nero quickly after those words, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs. He smirked as he saw Nero's face turn a bright crimson and felt the ex-order member's devil bringer start hitting him on the back lightly. He kicked open his bedroom door when he reached it, tossing the younger slayer onto the black satin sheets of his bed and crawling over him shortly after. Nero opened his mouth to protest at the sudden manhandling but only a soft moan came as Dante moved to nip along the side his neck, intent on marking the younger man as his.

"Ah! Dante! Are we really...going to just stay in here for the entire morning?" Nero panted and arched his back when Dante's hands found their way under his white hoodie again, moaning when the elder pinched one of his nipples lightly.

"I was thinking more like staying here for the entire day, kid." Dante leaned up from making a rather dark hickey on the crook of the younger hunter's neck, chuckling at the scowl Nero gave him.

"Don't call me 'kid' when we're doing this." The younger demon slayer growled menacingly, grabbing a fist full of Dante's hair before yanking him into a brutal kiss. The older man groaned into the other hunter's mouth, surprised at the sudden attempt at dominance but welcoming the fact that Nero was into what they were doing. He let his eyes fall half closed as he stared into the feisty azure eyes so much like his own if not a shade or two darker.

When Dante tried to pull away, Nero yanked hard on the silver strands in his human hand and kissed him again. He forced his tongue into the elder hunter's mouth, moaning as Dante chuckled at him and moved his tongue against his. Nero moved his right hand to unbuckle the black shirt covering the older hunter's chest, pushing it open and greedily running his demonic hand over the smooth skin underneath.

"A bit desperate, don't you think, kid?" Dante taunted once the younger man would finally let him pull away for air, smiling at the small frown on the other slayer's lips.

"Shut...up, old man." Nero panted, filling his lungs with air before moving up to peck the older man on the lips. He gasped when he felt the cool air in the room wash over his returning erection, looking down to see that Dante had pulled off the black boxers that were the only thing covering his arousal. "And you said I w-was desperate." Nero arched into Dante's touch as a hand wrapped around his hardening cock, stroking him lightly.

Dante smirked and pushed up the white hoodie for the second time within the hour, leaning down and licking from Nero's abs up to his collar bone, nipping roughly at the skin there until it bruised a dark purple. He pulled the hoodie over the younger devil hunter's head, leaving Nero completely naked beneath him. He kissed back down the trail his tongue had made, stopping at the ex-order member's hips and licking the spot tenderly.

Nero shivered as Dante blew cold air onto the wet patch on his hip, letting out a shaky breath before he felt the elder kiss the tip of his arousal. He bit his lip and moaned lightly, fully aware of what Dante was planning to do. He found himself stopping the older hunter, knowing he was going to kick his own ass for what he was thinking later.

"Wait, Dante. I'm suppose to be thanking you. I...I should do that for you." Nero blushed at what he was doing, actually offering to service Dante in such a way.

The more experienced hunter's eyes widened at the suggestion, never expecting Nero to willingly offer to give him head. After a moment of shock and staring at Nero's adorable blushing face, Dante smiled and crawled back up to press his lips to the younger man's. He rolled over, pulling Nero with him so he was on top of him.

"But I thought you were sick. Shouldn't I be taking care of you?" Dante asked though he was not protesting in the slightest.

"I told you, old man. I'm perfectly fine." The younger slayer huffed, leaning his forehead on the other hunter's and glaring halfheartedly.

"If you insist, Nero." Nero felt another shiver down his spine as Dante purred his name lowly, his demonic side almost purring back.

The younger demon slayer was spurred on by the sound of his name, nearly attacking the elder's neck with kisses and small bites. He ran his hands down Dante's sides, eliciting a moan before he rested them on the elder's hips. He moved down slowly to kiss his collarbone, his chest, and lapped a few times at Dante's nipples. He paused when he reached the older man's abs, tracing the defined muscle with the tip of his tongue before finally making his way to Dante's aching arousal. Nero unbuttoned the black and red pants, grabbing the zipper between his teeth before pulling it down slowly. He pulled the offending fabric down, wrapping a hand around the base of Dante's cock before placing a attentive lick on the small slit at the tip, enjoying the taste of the precum that gathered there during his exploration.

Dante let his head fall back onto the pillows behind him, tangling his fingers in the younger man's hair and moaning at the light licks on his cock. One of his hands dropped down to take a fist full of the black sheets, a growl rumbling in his chest as Nero playfully nipped at him. He chuckled internally through the brief moments his thoughts abandoned him, realizing that Nero's demonic side was very lustful towards him when he glanced down to see Nero's eyes were tinted slightly red.

Dante moaned loudly and shut his eyes when he felt the younger man's hot mouth take in the tip of his erection, the light sucking and bobbing sensation following after made him strain for control over himself. The sight of Nero bent over the counter in the kitchen, ready to take anything Dante had to offer, had already set him on the edge. He moaned loudly when Nero moved down, swallowing as much of him as he could and sucking a bit harder.

"I'm close, Nero." Dante said breathlessly, a tad embarrassed at how close he was when the younger hunter only started touching him a few mere moments ago. The elder was beginning to think that Nero was too damn sexy for his own good.

The ex-order member picked up his pace at the warning, pinning the older demon slayer's hips to the bed with his devil bringer and using his human hand to stroke what he could not swallow without gagging. He moaned lightly when Dante over powered his pin once, thrusting deeply into his mouth and tossing his head back as he did. Nero ran his tongue along the underside of the erection occupying his mouth as the fingers in his hair pulled slightly on the strands. Only seconds later did Nero taste the bittersweet cum on his tongue, hearing his name shouted into the room as he tried to swallow as much of the older hunter's essence as he could. Nero pulled away to lick Dante clean before sitting up, slightly breathless himself.

"Damn, kid..." Dante started, letting go of the younger man's sliver hair as Nero moved to straddle his hips. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah, well, you got to taste me so fair's fair, old man." Nero said, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Dante's. The elder grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss, tongues intermingling as Dante tried to taste himself mixed with the younger hunter's own unique taste. Nero moaned into the kiss, his erection grazing the muscle and skin of the other man's abs, begging for some attention.

Dante smirked when he finally caught his breath, feeling that Nero was still hard and ready for more. He parted the kiss only to push the younger man onto the bed, crawling over him and running a hand down one of his sides. He groaned and felt himself stir back to hardness when Nero wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer and tempting him to just take the young devil hunter.

"Trust me, Nero?" Dante asked, sliding his fingers up to the other's mouth. Nero took the digits into his mouth quickly, sucking on them sensually and giving each a long lick before moving onto the next finger. The elder felt his demon half growl softly inside his head at the sight and took that as a sign to move on, pulling his fingers away after Nero gave them a few final licks.

Nero gasped lightly as he felt the wet fingers move down, trailing across his body until they rested at his entrance. He panted slightly, remembering the pleasure he had received when Dante was toying with him there before and wondering if it could feel even better. His breath hitched as the older slayer's free hand wrapped around his arousal, stroking it lightly as two of his fingers slid into the man below him. Nero moaned, finding that it did not hurt or even feel as uncomfortable as it did the first time.

Dante nipped at the younger man's neck as he prepared him, slowly thrusting his fingers into the tight ass that was soon to be his. The small muted noises from Nero's throat were slowly driving him insane. His own breath was coming out unevenly by the time he slipped in a third finger, finding a bit more resistance as he stretched the other man. He kissed Nero deeply, swallowing his small grunt as he picked up the pace of thrusting his fingers inside.

The older man moaned when Nero arched his back suddenly, letting out a breathy gasp and bucking onto his fingers roughly. Dante brushed his fingers against the younger hunter's prostate again before removing them, unable to keep teasing him like he had in the kitchen. He pulled away from their kiss, catching Nero's lower lip and worrying it between his teeth softly.

"P-Please, Dante." Nero whispered huskily, his hooded eyes staring into the elder's as he rubbed the curve of his ass on the other's bare erection. "Just hurry up and fuck me." Dante chuckled lightly and pulled away from the younger demon slayer all together.

"If you want it that bad then get on your knees, Nero." Nero shivered again at the purr of his name, shakily yet quickly moving to do what the older man said. Hell, he would do anything if Dante would say his name like that again. The elder hunter pressed his body against Nero's back, letting out a groan at the feeling of skin on skin. Nero felt him grab his hips in a tight grip, a kiss brushing lightly on the nape of his neck.

Nero gasped sharply before moaning in pain when he felt Dante thrust inside him, tightening even more around the other man's large cock from the surprise. The older hunter did not move, giving him time to adjust and for the initial sting of being entered so fast to dull. Nero gripped the black sheets tightly before pushing back on the cock inside him, feeling his cheeks become warmer as the elder moaned at the action.

Dante had tried, he really had, but the heat around him was almost unbearable, the muscles hugging him tightly and firmly. The way his body fit his and the sexy little sounds that escaped his tantalizing lips made him want to fuck Nero until the younger hunter could not walk anymore. He rested his sweaty forehead on the other man's shoulder, closing his eyes and desperately trying to control himself. His attempt was broken when he felt Nero buck back onto his erection.

"Damn it, Nero. I really can't hold back." He moaned, clenching his teeth and really hoping that his trigger would remain under his control. Dante dug his nails into the younger man's hips when Nero pulled himself off his cock and slammed back down onto it.

"Then don't." Nero moaned, shutting his eyes as a few shivers of pleasure raced down his spine.

Dante let out an inhuman growl, sinking his nails deeper into the skin of the ex-order member's hips as he felt them turn into claws. He pulled out of the younger demon slayer and slammed back in, starting a fast and rough pace. He bit into the shoulder he had rested his forehead against, drawing dark blood and licking it up before renewing the bite.

Nero gasped as he felt the thick cock pound into him repeatedly, hitting his prostate harshly and making him yell from the mixture of pain and pleasure. A clawed hand wrapped around his own erection, stroking at the same mind numbing pace as he was being fucked. He panted as the devil inside of him purred in sweet contentment, enjoying being so thoroughly dominated by someone who had actually proven himself worthy to be his first, his only.

"D-Dante...Ha-Harder!" Nero found the words leaving his mouth before he could even comprehend them. He moaned loudly and tried to match the other man's animalistic thrusts, feeling a tight knot of fire form in his lower stomach as his prostate was so delightfully abused. Nero whispered Dante's name like a mantra as he was fucked into the mattress, reaching back to pull the other devil hunter into a hungry kiss. Their lips parted when Nero felt the heat below his navel jump in temperature, making him bite his lip until it bled.

Dante's thrusts increased in speed and depth as he neared his own completion, grunting and groaning at the sight of the younger man writhing under him, lost in total bliss. It almost felt as if his demon side was purring with Nero's, only adding to the pleasure as he heard Nero scream.

"I'm-ah-going to c-cum, Dante!"

Dante rubbed the underside of the head of Nero's erection, hearing another scream before he felt hot liquid coat his hand. Dante slammed a few more times into the delicious heat that belonged solely to him now before crying out Nero's name and biting down on the junction of his neck. He kept thrusting as he emptied all of his seed deep inside the younger man, only stopping when the last sparks of pleasure had left his body and Nero's.

The young hunter moaned lightly as he felt Dante keep at the bruising pace inside him, the low growls and grunts increasing in volume as Nero rode out the waves of his hard orgasm. Nero felt a burning liquid enter him, forcing him to moan Dante's name again at the deliciously warm feeling.

The movement finally stopped as they tried to catch their breath, both hunters nearly collapsing onto the bed from exhaustion. Dante slowly pulled out of the younger man, moving to lie down beside the other as Nero fell onto the black sheets, panting. Dante chuckled lightly, grinning at the ceiling and making the younger man arch a silver eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked, attempting to prop himself up on his elbows but he just could not find the energy. Dante looked over at Nero before lying on his side so he could face the young slayer.

"I was just wondering when I'll have to save your ass again, kid. I can't wait to get another 'thank you'." Dante grinned as Nero managed to find enough energy to punch him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, right. Like you've said before, it's out of character for me." Nero forced himself to get up onto his knees,, pushing Dante onto his back and straddling with a smirk. "Though, I wouldn't mind just having sex for no apparent reason. I would say that might be in character enough." Dante smiled up at the younger man, running a hand through the similar silver mane framing the azure eyes.

"From what I've seen, it's pretty damn close."

They kissed again, each smiling into it, glad they found each other in the pouring rain.

* * *

The End ^-^


End file.
